


Homestead

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [34]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Family, Gen, Personal Growth, Post-Steven Universe: The Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 13:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: Andy considers Little Homeworld.
Relationships: Andy DeMayo & Greg Universe
Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1143650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Homestead

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is probably me projecting a little bit, and came out of me thinking about the weird juxtaposition of knowing the people who made it possible for you to do things that you feel in your heart are right might not have approved of what you're doing. But at the same time, you hope that they would. Or that they would grow to.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“…that’s really somethin’,” Andy says.

Greg grins. “Isn’t it?” 

They’re sitting in the back of Greg's van, on the hill overlooking the plot that had once been Andy’s parents’ farm. He’d given the barn to those aliens after that bizarre dinner—and then bequeathed the land to them when Greg and Steven explained why they needed it. But the sight of the finished settlement— _Little Homeworld_ —nonetheless catches him off-guard. The silo and cornrows are replaced by florescent clocktowers and pastel town squares, and more multi-colored aliens skittle around, laughing, happy. 

It’s jarring.

“Do you think…” Greg’s voice quivers. “your parents would have liked it?”

"Suddenly you care what my parents would think?”

“It _was_ their farm…”

Andy considers, thinks about who he was when he first met Steven and who he is now. “They’d have learned to.”

“Yeah?”

“They were good people. And they loved exploring. They wouldn’t have understood this whole alien-rock-lady thing at first, and it might have scared them a little. But they’d have gotten there eventually. And then they’d be happy to know that they were helping make a home for people.”

Greg smiles. “Hey, Andy?”

“Hm?”

“I’m glad we’re friends again.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
